


Bits and Pieces

by Elysink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysink/pseuds/Elysink
Summary: Hi. I'm to lazy to write an actual story so here are the maraudeurs and their friends texting to each others and being idiots. This is not meant to be taken seriously.





	Bits and Pieces

paddypadpad : I’M GONNA DIE ALONE AND I’LL BE EATEN BY A BUNCH OF CATS

jamestheman : you hate cats

paddypadpad : I didn’t say they were MY cats

jamestheman : then whose cats are they?

paddypadpad : THAT’NOT THE FUCKING POINT

paddypadpad : the point is nobody loves me and nobody ever will and I’m gonna die alone

jamestheman : drama queen

paddypadpad : I HATE EVERYTHING

jamestheman : ok what happened ? 

paddypadpad : Remus didn’t laugh at my joke

paddypadpad: HE HATES ME AND I’M GONNA DIE ALONE

jamestheman : …

jamestheman : you know you guys have been dating for 3 months right ?

paddypadpad : yes and our relationship is DOOMED

jamestheman : … 

jamestheman : I just facepalmed myself by reflex

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for usernames for the characters then hit me up because I apparently suck at inventing them.


End file.
